


Настоящая

by Sasha_Ritter



Category: American McGee's Alice
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, One Shot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 04:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasha_Ritter/pseuds/Sasha_Ritter
Summary: В последнее время Алису всё чаще посещала навязчивая мысль, что доктор Бамби прав, и Страна Чудес и воительница в синем платье с вострым ножом в руках – просто плоды её разрушенного пожаром воображения.





	Настоящая

За окном было сыро. В небе собирались тяжёлые тёмные тучи, предвещавшие ливень. Ну, конечно же, это чёртов Лондон, тут вообще редко бывает сухо.

Алиса сидела в своей комнате, укутавшись в одеяло. Последние несколько дней её психическое состояние ухудшалось. Воспоминания не давали покоя, они били тяжёлыми молотами по черепной коробке. Сны и кошмары смешались вместе, создавая отвратительное нечто, пропитанное гнилью и копотью. Это «нечто» когда-то называлось Страной Чудес, местом, куда Алиса могла сбежать в поисках спасения. 

Но, похоже, спасения уже искать негде. 

Девушка вздохнула. В последнее время её всё чаще посещала навязчивая мысль, что доктор Бамби прав, и Страна Чудес и воительница в синем платье с вострым ножом в руках – просто плоды её разрушенного пожаром воображения. 

Алиса скинула с себя одеяло, встала с кровати и подошла к окну. На улице не было ничего нового: те же нищие, куртизанки, беспризорники. Одни и те же лица. 

А ещё в оконном стекле Алиса видела своё отражение. Или не своё? Эта девочка такая бледная, уставшая, с огромными глазами, полными страха. Это просто не может быть Алисой. Однако, когда девушка провела рукой по своему лицу, отражение с точностью повторило её движение. Значит, это всё-таки она. 

Алиса тяжело вздохнула. Неужели она всегда была такой жалкой?

***

─ Я ещё увижу тебя за решёткой. Там какой-нибудь верзила сделает тебя своей шлюшкой… а потом тебя повесят. 

_Всё должно решиться здесь и сейчас._

─ В самом деле? Сумасшедшая истеричка, кричащая возмутительные обвинения против уважаемого социального архитектора и учёного. Боже мой, Алиса, кто тебе поверит? Я и сам с трудом верю. 

_Кровь кипит, стучит в висках._

─ Ты, жестокая тварь… Подобное зло будет наказано. 

_Доктор Бамби сохраняет невозмутимое выражение лица. Он поглядывает на карманные часы, на которых висит на цепочке заветный ключ._

─ Кем? Для чего? Психованная, глупая сука. Твоё безумие будет наказано. Теперь уходи. Я ожидаю твоей замены. 

_Алиса твёрдыми шагами подходит к своему мучителю, отбирая у Бамби часы. Затем быстро разворачивается и уже собирается уходить. Но тут в её голове зазвучал голос: «И после всего того, что он сделал с твоей семьёй и лично с тобой, ты всё это так оставишь?»._

_Да. Это был тот самый голос, что помогал ей бороться не только с доктором, но и с Червонной Королевой. Голос воительницы в синем платье с вострым ножом в руках._

_Девушка развернулась и посмотрела прямо в глаза своему истинному врагу. Тому, кто пытался сделать из неё марионетку. Тому, кто пытался её сломать. Тому, кто заставил её усомниться в самой себе и в своих силах._

_И, по удивительно удачному стечению обстоятельств, они были возле железной дороги. Девушка слышала гул приближающегося к платформе состава._

_Теперь Алиса ни в чём не сомневалась._


End file.
